Rogue Program
by JA Baker
Summary: Neo meets a stranger in the Matrix...
1. Part 1

Ok, so this is my 'Matrix: Reload/Tron' crossover fic that I've been kicking around for a while. It's set during Reload, when Neo is doing his first 'Superman' bit at the start. You really do need to have seen both movies to get it. *************************  
  
Rogue Program  
  
Neo stood on the rooftop, looking down at the alleyway below: three agents where running from a forth man. The stranger flung some sort of disk along the alley. It glowed blue as it flew through the air, and when it hit the agent, he exploded in a bright flash of light. The two remaining agents dived behind a dumpster as the disk shot back towards the man who had frown it. He caught it expertly.  
  
The Agents drew their guns and started firing. The stranger stood his ground, holding the disk in front of him, deflecting the bullets with ease. Neo shifted his vision so he could see the code the Matrix was made up of: the buildings, alleyway and agents all showed up in the normal Neon-green scrawling code. He turned to look at the stranger, and took a deep breath: where before the stranger had been dressed in a long, dark trench coat similar to Neo's, he now stood out a brilliant electric-blue against the darker neon-green of the Matrix.  
  
Again the disk shot along the alleyway, ricocheting off of the buildings, catching first one agent, then the other. Both exploded in the same bright flash of light as the first.  
  
Neo's phone went off. He drew it from his belt and placed it next to his ear, "Tell me what I'm looking at here." Morpheus' voice came from the other end, "I do not know: it is like nothing I have ever seen before." Neo smiled, "Well then, I better go say hi." He shut the phone off and put it back in its pouch before calmly stepping off the roof and falling to the alleyway below.  
  
The ground 'gave' slightly as Neo landed, but soon returned to normal. The stranger turned to face him, the disk held back, ready to be thrown with a moments notice. Neo stepped out of the shadows, and the other man relaxed, "Oh, it's you, the 'One' the Oracle keeps going on about." He stepped forwards, a smile on his face, and held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you. The names Tron."  
  
Slightly shocked, Neo shook the offered hand, "Neo. Who, what, are you?" Tron smiled, "That's not a question you're ready for the answer for yet: Let's just say I try and keep the peace." Neo shook his head, "You're not human, are you?" Tron smiled again, "No I'm not. But like I said, now is not the time to discuss this." A woman on a Harly Davidson motorcycle pulled up at the end of the alleyway. Neo could tell that she was the same as whatever Tron was: a bight electric-blue on a golden cycle unlike anything he had ever seen. Tron looked at her, then turned back to Neo, "That's my ride. I'll see you around Neo."  
  
Tron walked of into the night, leaving Neo with his thoughts.  
  
The End?  
  
(I may take this further, but then again, I may not.) 


	2. Part 2

Ok, this chapter is set later on, when Morpheus is devising the plan to attack the building containing the Matrix controls.

Rogue Program, part 2

Neo couldn't help be feel he was being followed as he walked along the alleyway, making surer that there where no Agents near the rendezvous point: with the commanders of three ship's in the same place, security had to be tight. He felt a strange presence, but he couldn't quite place it. He caught sight of the blurred movement out of the corner of his eye, and ducked just in time as the blue disk passed through the air where his head had been. He jumped up and out of the way as it turned and shot back along the alleyway.

The laughter echoed along the alleyway, "You're good, quick: no one has ever managed to avoid the disk so easily." Neo looked up to see Tron walking towards him, catching the disk in mid air, and placing it somewhere inside his trench coat. Neo shifted his eyes sight to re-examine the Matrix code, "Your one of them, aren't you: a rogue program?" Tron smiled, crossing his arms, "Yes and no: many, many years before the first AI was created, a programmer named Alan Bradley created me as a security programme for a company called ENCOM. My job was to monitor all out going and incoming communications, kind of like what you would call a Fire Wall. My main opponent was called the Master Control Program, a near sentient program that was trying to become as powerful as it could."

Tron sat on a box, motioning for Neo to sit next to him, "I tried to stop the MCP, but he was to powerful. Then the MCP sucked a user, Flynn, a human like you, into the mainframe after he tried to prove what ENCOM was up to. With Flynn's help, I managed to escape and contacted my user, Alan-1, and he gave me the codes that would destroy the MCP. I thought that Flynn was dead, so I went and found Yori, the woman on the bike, and we set out to stop the MCP. Flynn managed to find us, and he distracted the MCP long enough for me to get the codes in. anything seemed fine."

Tron started pacing, "I went back to being just a security program, keeping an eye on things. Over the years, my base programme was added to, allowing me to keep up with advances in technology. Then came AI's, and I was filed away somewhere, obsolete." Tron took a deep breath, "Then the first Matrix was created, and the AI's that created it need a program that could be used to keep an eye on things from inside. So they released me, thinking that I'd do as they said." Tron smiled, "Wrong."

Neo was shocked, "What happened?" Tron pulled a hip flask from his pocket and took a swig before handing it over to Neo, "Take it: Real Scottish Whisky, signal malt, 8 years old." Neo took a swig, and almost choked as the strong liquor burned its way down his thought. Tron laughed, "Light weight. So anyway, I was loaded into the Matrix, and as the AI was so sure that I'd do as I was told, my programming was imbedded into the very core programming: there was no way for them to get rid of me. Then, as you said, I went rogue, taking Yori and a few bit's and pieces with me, and set out on my own to 'do some good'. I swear to god that Flynn had a bad influence on me."

Neo raised and eyebrow, "Yori?" Tron smiled, "The woman on the motorcycle. Look, I got to go: place to be, wrongs to right, stuff like that." He pulled a card from his pocket, "In case you ever need some help." Neo looked at the card: a single phone number was embossed on its creamy white surface. Neo looked up, "American Psycho?" Tron laughed, "Yeah, I got bored with the regular, and decided to go for a new look." The former security program held out his hands in front of his body, and a shinning bar appeared. The bar glowed, and slowly the outline of a motorcycle. Tron smiled as he straddled the machine, "See you around, human."

He gunned the engine and sped off into the night.

To Be Continued?

(I'll take this further after Revelations comes out (Note: I live in the UK))


End file.
